When she falls
by NekoChan411
Summary: Ritsu falls ill and a certain someone is there for her to lean on. OneShot :D I know this isn't in the right place but I couldn't find it *sigh*


It's summer break and everyone but Ritsu and Usa left for home. Usa, was already awake and waiting for Ritsu on the couch. He was excited, to be left alone with Ritsu, so he waited then he got tired of sitting around so he got up and walked over to the girl's side. Of course he stopped at the line because Ritsu might attack. Ritsu had passed out in the middle of the hallway. "Senpai!" he called rushing to her side. He blushed seeing she was in a purple tank top and white panties. He immediately felt her head "Senpai!" he called again. She was burning up. Usa picked her up, and she laid in his arms like a princess. He brought her to the couch. "She's burning up! What do I do?" he tried to think of ways to help. He quickly got up and ran to the closet grabbing a rag, and then he ran it under water, placing it gently on her head.

She stirred slightly "Us-" she was cut off by a few coughs. He helped her sit up then she gagged putting her hand over her mouth. Usa helped her to the bathroom, worried but pulled up the toilet seat, and sat next to her. She put her head over the toilet and vomited, she didn't go forward enough and she threw up on the toilet seat a bit. She cried, getting embarrassed. "Shh…Senpai it's okay." He tried to calm her. While trying to calm her down he cleaned it off. "Usa…it's so hot…" she put her head on her knees sobbing. "Do you want to take a cool bath?" she nodded slightly. "Uh…how will you bath if you can't stand?" that question made her face get redder. "Keep your head turned…" she sounded deadly.

He blushed turning around. He heard the water run "Senpai, what hurts?" he was trying to keep conversation so it wasn't awkwardly quiet. "Usa…I feel terrible. My body, head, stomach, and throat hurt." He frowned hearing how awful she felt, he wished he could kiss her and it would automatically leave her and become his problem.

"You have quite a fever too…" She put her hand on his back to steady herself, taking off her panties. She tried to take off her shirt but couldn't "c-close your eyes…" He did, and she sat on her legs in front of him. "No peaking…please" she took his hands putting them on her sides. He blushed feeling her slender waist "Pull up…" he gulped pulling up her shirt stroking the sides of her boobs slightly but removed the shirt. She was blushing deeply. "W-Was that…her boobs…" he blushed and covered his face. She got up getting dizzy falling against him. He felt her boobs on his back, and something slightly prickly yet smooth on his arm. She squeaked getting up holding on to him shaking. He was more turned on then the time she was saying dirty sounding things but not meaning too. "…" she didn't speak just got into the cool bath.

"This isn't the time to be getting turned on…Nothing will happen…she's sick for one thing and the other thing is…we aren't together…" he got himself gloomy like usual. "chu…" He heard an adorable sound "What was that?" She blushed deeply "n-nothing…" she obviously lied. "Was that a sneeze?" she threw an empty bottle at him turning redder "No!" after that yell she coughed. "Be careful…" he was worried. "It wasn't a sneeze…" she sounded horse. "It was…and it was cute…Bless you Senpai…." She pouted not speaking "Thank you…" she said after a bit. "You're welcome"

"I'm getting out…" he nodded then heard the splashing. She grabbed the towel holding onto the sink to wrap it around her. "Usa…I'm tired…" he nodded "I'm sure…but you should get dressed first." She blushed "Of course…" she sounded embarrassed but she didn't yell thankfully. She held on to him putting on her panties. "Usa…can I wear your shirt?" He blushed, standing up, taking his shirt of turning to her eyes still closed, she dropped her towel blushing at his shirtless image, then he put it over her head. She put her arms though "You can look now…" he opened his eyes to see her blushing and wearing his shirt. He blushed "Ready to go back to your room?" She shook her head looking down "I want to sleep in your room…" He was shocked but didn't decline "Of course" He helped her to his room, laying her down, and then putting a bucket next to her.

"Want anything?" she nodded. "What do you want?" she blushed. "Tell me…" she shook her head. "I care about you…and I want to do anything for you." She blushed more then she spoke into the pillow. "You…I love you…Usa" Of course he didn't hear her. He sighed…"What am I going to do with the woman I lo-"he blushed covering his mouth. She sat up and stared at him. "I lo…please tell me the rest." She pleaded with her eyes. He blushed more sighing "…Okay…Uh…" he looked into her purple eyes. "I-I love you…Ritsu" she gasped then smiled weakly. "I love you too" he blinked.

"Can I hold your hand?" she looked down then handed it to him. He took it in his then kissed it gently. "Would you like to become my girlfriend" She blushed putting her fist to her mouth looking away then looking back nodding with a smile. Usa covered her with blankets. "Are you hungry?" she shook her head. "You should at least drink something…" she sighed nodding. "I'll be back" he smiled at her then walked off. Ritsu kept smiling but as she waited she fell asleep.

Usa entered his room to see her fast asleep, he smiled at the image. "Ritsu, your food will cold. You should eat." He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. She stirred smiling at him. "Thank you" he helped her sit up "You're welcome." She tried to take the bowl, but he shook his head. "Relax. I'll feed you." She blushed. "You don't have to." She pouted. "I want to." This caused her to blush more. "Fine…" she sighed with a smile. He blew on the rice pudding then feed it to her. "How is it?" She smiled "Really good." He smiled back. "I'm glad." He continued to feed her till she shook her head. "Stomach upset?" he worried.

"A bit…" she laid herself back down. "Need a bucket? Bathroom?" he frowned. "Sleep…" she curled up in a ball. "Should I leave you then?" he asked. She stayed quiet. "Want me to stay?" she covered her head blushing. He laughed. "Want to cuddle?" She nodded. "You'll get sick…" he sighed. "I don't care. You'll nurse me back to health." She squeaked "Then I'll get sick again." He sighed. "Nope, because I won't be kissing you." She pouted. "Do you want to kiss?" she blushed squeaking again. "I'll kiss you even if you're sick." She looked at him.

"…I-I don't want you to get sick" He shrugged sitting on his bed. She sat up her eyes a little wide. "You look scared…" he sighed slightly. "S-Sorry…" he shook his head pulling her close to him "Don't be sorry…I'm nervous too." She closed her eyes. He leaned towards her closing his eyes kissing her softly. She kissed back wrapping her arms around him. He pulled away. "Goodnight Ritsu…You need sleep." He laid her down curling up beside her. "Night…I love you." He nuzzled her neck. "I love you too."

The next morning Ritsu felt Usa get up. "Usa…" she stirred. He didn't respond. She sat up hearing the sound of vomiting. She got out of bed and ran to Usa. "Usa!" she panicked. "I'm okay…just a little sick." She frowned placing her hand on his forehead. "I told you…" she sighed. "I'm not upset. I have you to take care of Me." he smiled. She sighed smiling "dummy…"


End file.
